legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P4/Transcript
(Seris is seen inside of a bedroom in the nearby town sitting on a bed while creating and throwing ice balls into the wall, shattering them. Lenius then angrily opens the door and walks in) Lenius: What was that?! Seris: What? Lenius: That little fucking stunt you pulled outside huh?! What was it?! Seris: Like you have any room to speak motherfucker! Lenius: What are you talking about?! I gave you this chance to redeem yourself Seris! What would happen if Allen saw you like this?! Seris: ALLEN IS DEAD! (Seris smacks a vase of the nightstand as Daniel walks past. He overhears the conversation and hugs the wall in order to listen in. Lenius is silent in shock) Seris: Don't give me that look you old fool! You guys are the ones that killed him! Lenius: We did nothing of the sort! He gave his life for us! Seris: Oh bull shit! You sent him to his death! For all your talk of being "Protectors" you do a REAL shit job at it! Lenius: We did not ask Allen to die like that! We all want him back Seris, but the fact is, we would all be dead if not for him! Seris: Just can it already. When your ready to admit your all no better then the Shadows, come talk to me. Lenius: .... Seris. I'm warning you. Do not do that again. I'm doing my best to show the Knights you're a good person. But you attacking those girls makes that hard to believe. I won't able to protect you if you push them to far. Seris: I frankly don't give a shit. Lenius.... We'll be heading to Canterlot City shortly. Get ready to leave. *Starts to leave* (As Lenius leaves, doesn't see Daniel there) Daniel: Allen? Who is that? (Daniel shakes his head for and leaves. We later see the heroes on a transport arriving a Canterlot. They also see several military forces of the Order all around the city. The transport land as the heroes are met with Order Soldiers) Soldier #5: Prince Bearinger, Miss Carter. Welcome. We are glad you are safe. Tommy: What's going on? Soldier #5: The higher ups heard about the attack on New Shine sir. They ordered increase military forces around all our major territory. Good thing they did. This city was attacked not too long ago. Cloe: It was?! Is everyone okay?! Soldier #6: Yes ma'am. We were able to protect the civilians and force them to retreat. Brody: *Sighs* That's a relief. Soldier #5: That reminds me: Agents California and Nevada wanted to talk to you two. Cloe: Mom and dad?? Tommy: You two go ahead. I have some things to take care of. Brody: Mick and I will call the others. They need to know what's going on and get here quick. Daniel: Alright, we'll see you soon. (The heroes split up. It then cuts to Andrak inside of his command post inside of New Shine's ruins where a worried soldier approaches him) Soldier: Captain, we were unable to breach Canterlot City's defenses. (Andrak stays still and silent) Soldier: We have no proof but we believe that a few members of The Order managed to escape and-! (Andrak pulls out his sword and begins slashing at the wall, causing burn marks to appear all over it. He then puts his sword away and turns to the soldier) Andrak: Anything else?! Soldier:....A patrol noticed some survivors leaving town. (Andrak force chokes the soldier and pulls him toward him before he grabs the soldier's throat and starts actually choking him) Andrak: Who were they?! (It then cuts to Seris walking around Canterlot City looking around his surroundings before bumping into a citizen) Seris: Hey, watch where your fucking going dumbass! Citizen: Oh, I'm sorry sir. Seris: Better not let it happen again. (The citizen backs away scared of this this person. Seris shakes his head. He then looks around the city as he walks) Seris: I'll give them one thing, they sure do have a taste of decoration around here. (Seris then finds a small puddle and crouches down to look. He then touches the water with his finger, causing the puddle to freeze over almost instantly. He then gets up and looks at his hand smirking) Seris: I could get used to this. (Meanwhile, Cloe and are seen with a soldier as he takes them to a monitor) Soldier #7: You can talk to them here. (Cloe pushes few buttons and they screen shows Age California and Nevada) Cal: Cloe! Oh thank you're okay! Cloe: I should be the one to say that! I thought you two were- Nevada: Our trip got delayed so that's why we weren't there when these "things" attacked. Daniel: Where are you two? Cal: We are with the fleet. We are organizing defenses for future attacks from these thing. Cloe can you tell us what happened during the attack? Cloe: Sure. (Cloe gives a re-cap of what had happened) Nevada: Andrak? Shadows?? People from another Multi-Universe??? My head hurts... Cal: So looks like its true. There are other Multi-Universes out there. It makes me remember the time we teamed up with Bender. Navada: Feels like a life time ago... Cal: At least we know what we are dealing with. Navada: What about those 3 that came from the other Multi-Universe? Can they be trusted? Daniel: Well one of them if Tempest so yeah we can trust her. Lenius did heal Tommy's arm so we think he's trust worthy. Cloe: The 3rd guy however.. Seris. *Rubs her cheek* I don't trust him at all. Not after what he did. Cal: What did he do? Daniel:.... He attacked Jane, threatened to kill her, and slapped Cloe. (Cal and Nevada go quiet after hearing that) Nevada:.... *Pulls out pistol* He's fucking dead!! Cal: JESS! JESS CALM DOWN! Nevada: DON'T TELL ME TO "CALM DOWN"!! THAT FUCKER SLAPPED OUR DAUGHTER!! Cal: I'm MEGA pissed about it to but you remember why we called them!? Nevada: ..... *Growls and pulls pistol away* Cal: *Sigh* Listen you two. Because we lost our capital and most of the leadership of the Order, we have to focus on keeping those shadows in New Shine while keeping the rest of our territory safe. That's why you and your team have the most important mission. Daniel: We gotta stop the Shadows right? Cal: And we can't spare anyone to help you. You guy are on own here. I'm sorry. Cloe: Its okay dad. Our friends should be here soon. We'll pull though this like always. Cal: *Smiles* That's my girl. Nevada: Daniel Bearinger! As our future Son-in-law, you will protect Cloe, you hear me!? Cloe: *Blushes madly* MOOOOOOM! Daniel: *Blushes clears throat* Y-Yes ma'am! Cal: *Chuckles* Good luck Cloe. Good luck Daniel. We are counting you. (Moniter shuts off) Cloe: *Covers her face* I can't believe she said that... Daniel: Y-yeah.. Me either... *Clears throat* Well! We should go meet with Tommy right? Cloe: Yeah good idea let's go. (The two start to leave. As they leave they start holding hands which makes them smile) (Scene changes to a boy and girl going to a building. They are David Johnson, leader of the E-10, and his girl friend, Juniper Montage) Juniper: I still can't believe what happened... New Shine... David: Me either. I hope Daniel and Cloe escaped. Juniper: Me to. I'm surprised while Cal called us to come here. David: Yeah. They said Tommy would be waiting for us. So would the others. Juniper: Where are we going to see them? David: Should be right here. (The two stop in front of a building. They go inside. It is there they are met by Daniel, Cloe, Jack, Marion, Jane, Brody, Levi, Preston, Sarah, Hayley, Mick and Tommy) Cloe: David! Juniper! Thank god you're here! I was worried. Juniper: So were we. Daniel: *Shakes David hand* Good to see you David. David: Same here Danny. I see the others are here Marion: Yeah. Cloe's parents contacted us after the attack. Nate was nice enough to give me a lift here. Jack: Here I was starting to think we were finished fighting evil. Levi: A rangers work is never done it seems. Jane: Seems like it. At least we are all together again. Sarah: That's always a silver lining to these situations. Hayley: I wish we had time to talk a little first. Calvin: Surprised you got here so quick you two. David: We got on board a transport after the attack. Cal called the two of us. Preston: The explains how you got here so quick given you were on Coruscant. Cloe: Speaking of Coruscant: I hope my parents are okay there. Brody: Your birth parents right? Its still a little confusing. Cloe: Yes. They should still be there so I hope its safe. Hayley: I hope the rest of our friends who aren't here are safe. Jack: Lexi's safe I made sure of that. Marion: Nate brought me here so he's okay. David: The Akechi siblings will be okay. They are too tough for those creatures. Brody: Yeah. We'll pull though this like always. (Everyone Nods) Tommy: I'm glad you all agree. Though now that is done, its time. (The E-10 members go up to Tommy) Tommy:What happened to New Shine... No one could have fore saw that... But now is the time for action. (Grabs a case) Time for you to assume your roles as Rangers once more. (Tommy opens the case which has the E-10 Morphers.) Cloe: Oh yes! *Takes her morpher* Its good to be back! David: Wait hold on. We are a member short. Juniper: Yeah he's right. Where's Vignette? Levi: That's right. She's the silver ranger for you guys. Mick: Vignette, while she is all right, she is helping other people in another a world. She can't serve a ranger right now. Daniel: What are we gonna do with the silver morpher? Tommy: I want you to hold on to it Daniel. If you find someone who could serve as the silver E-10, give it to them. Daniel: ... *Nods takes morpher* Got it. Jack: Now that we got our morphers, what's our next move? Mick: This threat that attacked New Shine. We don't know what they are, though we have confirmed they are not from this Multi-Universe. Which is why... You all must take a trip. To another Multi-universe. Marion: Another Multi-universe??? Tommy: That's right. The city is preparing a ship to take you all to this other Multi-Universe. It will take a little bit so take a while to collect yourselves. You'll leave soon. (The Ninja Steel and E-10 Nods. We later see David walking though the city) David: Another Multi-Universe.... What awaits us there...? ..... Hmm? (David takes notice of someone walking toward him) (Seris is walking though the city till he stops when he sees someone looking at him. He glares) (Camera shows a back view of Seris looking at David. Camera goes to a back view of David looking at Seris. Camera changes to David's face who glares at Seris. Camera goes to Seris' face who does the same to David) (As the two look at each other, they can feel great power from the other, not knowing what awaits them both) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Transcripts